


Another Cat

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata now has two cats, M/M, kageyama's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: ¿Gato negro de ojos azules? Kageyama sospechaba que su regalo de Navidad tenía un mensaje oculto bastante obvio. Un cumpleaños simple y hogareño.





	Another Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El lenguaje de los gatos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350292) by Sady (smallanthill). 



> Raiting: G.  
> Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata.  
> Disclaimer: Este pequeño gesto fue escrito el 22 de Diciembre para mi Kageyama y compañera de crímenes Sady (smallanthill en ff.net). Muchas gracias por todos los años aguantándome a mí y las ideas locas a las que te he arrastrado, también por ayudarme con cada fanfic y en cada plot que ideamos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kageyama!

La primera vez que mencionó su idea de obsequiarle un gato, Kageyama no parecía del todo convencido; su expresión se volvió sombría y pareció que en cualquier momento sus cejas iban a encontrarse en el centro de lo fruncido que tenía el ceño- no había entendido su referencia, eso estuvo claro.

Mirándolo ahora, y dada la expresión en su rostro, uno pensaría que sostenía un balón entre las manos en lugar de un pequeño gato perezoso.

Hinata diría que lo había convencido con creces.

—Y dijiste que jamás iba a quererte —comentó desde el sofá en medio de la sala, recostado sobre su estómago y usando ambas manos como apoyo para su rostro.

Kageyama, desde el suelo, y con un pequeño minino negro acomodándose para dormir sobre su pecho, le dedicó una mirada curiosamente cálida para unos ojos tan azules.

—Tú lo viste, en un principio no hacía más que  _arañarme_ —justificó su punto de vista con una calma que parecía estar fuera de personaje.

Hinata lo vio acariciar distraídamente la cabeza del animalito y no quiso evitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

— _Oh_ , en un principio puede que hagan eso…, pero eso no significa que no vayan a quererte con el tiempo.

Kageyama le dedicó una mirada amenazante –ya venía siendo hora-, para enfrentar la suya significativa. Y aunque azul y castaño se enfrentaron por varios segundos, no hubo un ganador al final de la ronda.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —constató el armador, y  _oh,_  Hinata sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Gato negro de ojos azules?

—Yo no decido lo que traerán a la tienda de mascotas…

—Lo llamaste Tobi,  _boke_ —Y ese era un buen punto.

—¡Es que ustedes dos  _son iguales_ , Kageyama!

Por admitir eso en voz alta, se ganó un cojín en la cara.

Para colmo, con todo y el movimiento, el gato ni siquiera despertó.

Y quizás fue el mismo ronroneo pausado del pequeño gato, o que habían pasado la tarde dándose algunos pases cerca del canal y eso los tenía cansados, pero ambos permanecieron unos deliciosos minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando del estar allí, de la compañía del otro y la tranquilidad que se respiraba.

Fue entonces, en medio de aquel ambiente, que afloró:

—Feliz cumpleaños,  _Tobio_.

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitaron.

Sin necesidad de coordinarse con anticipación, Kageyama se levantó sosteniendo al animalillo por completo en una de sus amplias manos, y Hinata se inclinó hacia abajo desde el sofá, las manos sirviendo de apoyo sobre la gamuza del mueble. No se detuvieron hasta que consiguieron encontrar sus labios en un beso como muchos otros anteriores, pero que todavía conseguía removerles todo en el interior.

—Ya te habías tardado.

El sol brilló en la sonrisa amplia que le dedicó tan despreocupadamente el pelirrojo, ocultando apenas sus ojos tras medias lunas con el gesto.

—Seré más rápido  _la próxima vez_.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y allí está! Un pequeño drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kageyama.  
> Está publicado algo tarde porque no tenía acceso a un buen pc desde hace tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, dicen¿?  
> Para esta pequeña escenita los imaginé viviendo juntos, grandes y probablemente en la universidad. Está ligeramente ligado a un escrito de Sady llamado “El lenguaje de los gatos”. Está precioso o todos deberían leerlo porque es amor y vida, así que les dejo el link arriba ;;.  
> Como no sé qué más que agregar sin ponerme cursi, ¡me despido!


End file.
